Game Obsessed Little Brat
by Chromium Dragon
Summary: Onesided puzzleshipping. This is what happens when an ancient spirit who hates sugar and video games develops feelings for s sugareating, gameloving, dimwitted brat. Bad tempers and cheap Brooklyn accents within! Don't read unless you're reviewing.


Note: If you take the time to read it, then you can damn well take the time to review it! If you're not going to bother reviewing, then don't bother reading! If you think it's OOC, this is my defense: Annoying little boys who are oblivious to emotions, ill-directed love, and blondes with bad tempers and cheap Brooklyn accents are enough to make _anyone_ act OOC. You may resume chucking things at me now.

Disclaimer: If you think I own it than I swear I'm going to tattoo "F-cking idiot" on your forehead.

Story:

Yami looked up from his book upon hearing a loud string of curse words from the den downstairs. Setting the book on a table by his chair, he went downstairs and into the den. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Jou threw the game controller at the television and missed as Yugi won the game.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked in a bored manner, blinking a bit. He walked up behind the couch and leaned over the back of it, resting his elbows on either side of Yugi's head.

"Yeah it was necessary! Dat lil' twirp keeps beatin' me!" yelled the blonde, chucking a spare controller at Yugi's head. Yami caught the controller rather easily, sparing his hikari a bump on the head.

"I think it's time to go home, Jou. You always end up breaking something when you come over to play video games," the pharaoh sighed as he tossed the controller into a chair a couple feet away.

"Psh, whateva. I'm out," Jou growled, grabbing his backpack and leaving.

"Wana play?" Yugi asked, smiling up at Yami and holding up his controller. "You can have the black controller if ya want!"

"I'd really rather not..." he began, but stopped once he saw Yugi's pouty face. _'Damnit! I hate it when he does that!'_ he thought to himself. "Sure, why not?" he said less than enthusiastically. He walked around to the front of the couch and sat down near Yugi.

The smaller boy hopped up and gathered the controllers that had been thrown around the room. He reset the game and hopped back up onto the couch with his darkness.

Several hours later, a very tired pharaoh managed to retreat to his room. He locked the door and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He'd been roped into four different video games, two board games, and what seemed to be an endless game of war using playing cards. He sighed. _'Sometimes it feels like all I am to him is a playmate. It used to feel like there was something more between us...but now it feels like I'm just a toy he hasn't gotten tired of playing with yet. I wonder if he realizes this?'_

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "Now where the hell did I leave my book?" he asked himself aloud as he got up and started looking for it.

Yugi sat in his bedroom, obsessively sorting through his duel monster cards. "Is he mad at me?" he asked himself. "Did I make him mad? He never wants to play anymore..." He placed another card into a pile and continued on with his sorting.

The next day Yami had already decided to talk to Yugi. If he was just a playmate to him, he saw no point in sticking around. He decided to join Yugi in the kitchen for breakfast, something he hadn't done in quite a while. Forcing himself to eat the sweet tasting french toast, he watched his lighter half happily consume the sweet, syrup covered mess.

"Yugi, what do you feel is the connection between us?" he asked after disdainfully swallowing some french toast.

"Connection? What do you mean?" the smaller of the two asked through stuffed cheeks.

"Relationship," the pharaoh replied, trying not to imply anything.

"Well, we're like brothers, aren't we?" Yugi asked, blinking at Yami. "Why?"

Yami felt himself gag as he stood up and made to leave the kitchen. "Excuse me, but breakfast isn't agreeing with me," he said, hurrying off to the bathroom to retch.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," he said to himself, wiping at his chin with his wrist. "How the hell can he _eat_ that!?" He still felt sick from all the sugar, but there was nothing left in his stomach for him to throw up. He made his way back to his room to lay down and wait for his stomach to stop hurting; he'd try to talk to Yugi again later.

There was a soft rapping on the pharaoh's bedroom door as a small voice asked, "May I come in?"

"Whatever," mumbled Yami, laying on his bed with his back to the door. The door creaked open and Yugi stepped into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed behind Yami.

"I brought you something for your stomach. I'm sorry about breakfast, I didn't realize you disliked sweet things that much," he said quietly. "I'll leave this here in case you want it," he stood up and sat a glass of water and two peppermint tums on the nightstand before leaving the room.

Yami sighed: Yugi just didn't get it.

Rolling over, he sat up just enough to take the tums and wash them down with the water, swearing in his mind never to eat anything sweet again. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He was woken by a loud shout from downstairs. It was only when he looked at his clock he realized that not only had he slept through the night, but it was already almost lunch time. After showering, he walked downstairs to the den.

"Yugi, do you want to go get lun--" he was interrupted by a controller being launched at his head. Catching it, he threw it down to the floor, cracking the plastic. "Never mind," he growled, stomping on the controller and breaking it apart. He stomped out of the den and into the store.

"What's wrong Pharaoh?" came Jiichan's voice from behind the counter.

"I hate Jou. He's a loud-mouthed, foul-tempered idiot," Yami growled, looking back towards the den.

"Ah, you're jealous!" Jiichan declared happily.

Yami blinked, stunned. "N-no I'm not!"

Jiichan chuckled at him. "I'll get rid of Jou for a while if you want to spend some alone time with Yugi," he said, winking a bit. Yami's cheeks flushed.

"J-Jiichan!!"

"Oh, you know what I meant," he said, getting up and walking into the den. Yami followed uncertainly.

"Jonouchi Katsuya! I think you've broken enough of our things for one day. Why don't you run along and break some of Honda's things now?" Jiichan asked loudly and rudely.

"Jiichan!" Yugi squeaked from the couch.

"Yeah, whateva," Jou growled, throwing a controller at Yugi and stomping out. Yami dived and caught the controller before it hit his hikari.

"I'm so sick of him throwing things at you," the pharaoh growled. "He's not a very good friend, the way he abuses you like that."

"He just has a bad temper, that's all," Yugi said, shrugging. "Wana play video games?"

"Actually, Yugi, I was hoping you and Pharaoh could do me a favor," Jiichan said quickly, seeing Yami's expression at the mention of video games.

"Oh? What is it Jiichan?" Yugi asked, putting down the controller.

"I was hoping that maybe I could get you two to go out and get lunch. I'll give you some money, you two can eat there and just bring me back some take-out, okay?" he pulled out some money and handed it to Yami.

"Where do you want food from?" Yugi asked, getting up and putting away the game.

"I don't really care, as long as it's not some cheap fast food place," Jiichan replied.

"Okay!" Yugi said cheerfully. "Let me go change first!" He vanished up the stairs.

"Thank you," Yami said quietly.

"No problem, and good luck!" Jiichan winked before returning to the store.

Half an hour later, the two almost-identical teens where walking down a sidewalk lined with restaurants and cafes.

"Which one should we go to?" Yugi asked, looking around them.

"I'm not sure, whichever one catches our eye, I guess," Yami replied.

"Oh! Look! That one has arcade games!" Yugi declared, pointing through the window. Yami groaned, shook his head a bit, and kept walking.

"What? Was it something I said!?" Yugi ran after him, wondering what he could've said to upset him.

"This place looks nice," Yami stated, looking into the window of a cafe. He swore if Yugi said one more thing about video games he'd deck him.

"I guess," Yugi sighed, following Yami inside.

They were seated by the hostess, and began looking through their menus. Even after ordering, Yami stayed rather quiet, his fingers fidgeting in his lap as he stared out the window. He just didn't know how to talk to Yugi about how he felt. As soon as their food came to the table, Yugi began eating, but Yami just wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," he answered, staring blankly at his plate.

"What's wrong? You look so bummed out."

_'Why thank you, Captain Obvious,'_ Yami sneered in his head. His eye twitched a bit. "Yugi, I," he took a deep breath, "I like you."

Yugi blinked. "Of course you do. We're like brothers, right?"

There was a sickening thud as Yami's head collided with the table; once, twice, three times, four times...

"Alright! Stop hurting yourself!" Yugi cried, standing up, startled. People were beginning to stare at them...

Yami sat back up properly and stared, almost glaring, at Yugi. He felt like yelling at him for being stupid and childish, and questioned his own sanity regarding his feelings towards his other half.

"Yugi, I like you. Not in a way I'd like a brother." He spoke very slowly, trying to get it through to his hikari.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked stupidly.

"What I mean is--" he was cut off by loud shout of, "Hi guys!" from an annoying voice he knew and hated oh-so-well. Anzu walked up, smiling and waving at them.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" Yami yelled, slamming his first down onto the table. "Just forget it!" he yelled at Yugi, getting up and stomping out of the cafe.

"What the hell's his problem?" Anzu asked, staring after him. Yugi shrugged and went back to eating.

On the way back to the game shop he stopped at a deli that Jiichan often bought lunch from and bought a sub. Upon entering the Kame Game Shop, he dropped the food onto the counter in front of Jiichan, growled, "Enjoy," then vanished into the den.

"What happened?" Jiichan called after him.

"I HATE THAT GAME-OBSESSED LITTLE BRAT!" Yami yelled in reply, stomping up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door.

Jiichan sighed and shook his head. "Yugi, you're too childish for your own good," he said to himself. "Oh look!" he cried happily, examining his food. "Meatloaf!"


End file.
